


Anna the Matchmaker

by Kennisiou



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Mulan (1998), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennisiou/pseuds/Kennisiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I found online.</p><p>Elsa finally comes out to her sister Anna as lesbian, and Anna is more than supportive of this, even going so far as to find her a girlfriend!</p><p>Modern day AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Known as the 'Ice queen of Arendelle', Elsa had never received much positive feedback from the men she'd met. After all, the only thing on their minds seemed to be 'conquering' the queen.

And Elsa didn't want to be 'conquered'. She wanted to be respected, loved, even worshipped!

But not by a man. 

The young queen hadn't told anyone about this, even her dear sister Anna however, out of simple fear that she'd be shunned.

Anna was the only person she felt she could confide in, and should she lose that one stronghold... she wouldn't know what to do.

But on the other hand, her secret couldn't remain that way forever; she'd either cave and tell someone, or be found out. And neither of those were exactly 'good' outcomes, because she'd have no control over the inevitable gossip that would spread like wildfire.

But someone had to know!

Even if the prospect terrified her, she wouldn't be able to accept herself or her sexuality unless she told someone, and made it _real_. After all, she hadn't been with a real woman before, so there would be no clue anyway.

And this was what tormented the queen every night. On top of her royal duties as queen, i.e. running a kingdom, she also had to deal with the sheer frustration of feeling invalidated, by manner of choice. 

But hopefully that was to end today, the queen thought with a grimace. Her nerves more strained than the skin of the beating drum that was her heart, she clenched a fist, and pushed open a large door with the other.

"Ohh, hey Elsa!" Her lovely sister Anna trilled out a quick response, folding away her games console and pocketing it, "Y-you... wanted to see me about something?"

"Err..." Elsa stammered, not used to her sister being so punctual, "...y-yes. Yes I do."

"Well..." Anna rose from her chair, "i-is it something serious? You'd normally just say it..."

"It kinda is, kinda isn't," Elsa let out a sigh, her nerves palpitating already, "J-just take a seat Anna, and I'll explain everything..."

"Oh gosh, it's something bad!" Her sister immediately jumped to conclusions, "Can I help?! Do you need blood?! Organs?!? I-I kinda like mine, b-but if you need them, I-"

"Anna, calm down!" Elsa embraced the irony, placing two hands upon the redhead's shoulders, "It's not that serious, okay?"

"...okay." Anna gasped in relief, clutching her chest, "y-you really had me going there. For a second I coulda sworn you-"

"Anna."

"Nmm?" Her sister's attention was wavering once again, "ohh, right. The thing. Yeah, tell me the thing!"

"I'm trying to..." The queen muttered, pinching her nose from stress; "You see Anna, I uhh, the reason I haven't been seeing many guys lately, it's because umm, well, I uh-"

"Thought they were buttheads?" Anna 'interjected' with her opinion on the matter, throwing her sister off completely.

"...let me finish, please." Elsa groaned in mild disdain, and Anna knew that 'warning' tone in her voice; crystal clear and utterly chilling, not unlike ice.

"...alright." The queen of Arendelle sighed once again, swinging her arms back and forth as if pumping herself up, readying for the big news.

"I-it isn't like what you said was wrong - those guys were jerks - it w-was just that you interrupted, and it wasn't the thing I wanted to say, a-alright?"

"Not a problem, Els." Her sister beamed up a sunny smile, "now, what were you saying? I'm all ears."

"Well, the thing is-"

"Well not all ears..." Anna laughed in a goofy fashion, once again irritating her sister, "I mean I'm part legs, part arms, part... other stuff too, and-"

"Anna."

"And lots of things, but my ears are listening to you~!" Anna gasped out, provoking an eye twitch from the ice queen.

"I'll try _again_." She let out a tortured groan, "now, no more interruptions, alright?"

Anna nodded furiously, indicating that she was willing to listen, rather than talk.

The time was nigh.

"A-alright." Elsa gulped, fluttering her blouse to dispel some of the clamminess and nerves that had built up, ultimately pooling and making her feel very uncomfortable indeed. "Y'see Anna... the reason I haven't been seeing guys - other than them being jerks! - is because..."

"Because...? The younger sister reiterated, deliberately exaggerating her mouth movements.

"B-because I'm-"

"Abdicating?" Anna grabbed at a random suggestion out of thin air, "Getting your hair dyed purple? Starting up your own ice business?! Overthrowing the Mongolian military using only a pineapple?!?"

"A LESBIAN!" Elsa cried back, the flush showing instantly as those words left her lips. She flailed at them, as if trying to claw them back, but alas, they had been heard.

And her sister Anna looked a bit short of 'stunned'. If Elsa didn't know any better, she could've sworn that the redhead wasn't even surprised.

"Woohoo!" She clapped her hands in a strange frenzy of excitement, "you finally actually _said it_!"

And Elsa's world churned up completely, as if it had fallen into a blender.

"You... what?" She gasped, her hands now visibly shaking, "you KNEW?!"

"Well, yeah..." Anna glanced to one side, biting subtly at her bottom lip, "given your internet history, it wasn't hard to put two and two together..."

"Internet history?" 

Elsa's eyes bulged, "B-but I deleted my browsing history! There... there should've been no trace!"

"Ahh, but you didn't delete the cache..." Anna raised a finger of knowledge, forcing a self berating gasp of outrage from the queen, "so the sites you visited still show up in the search bar at the top."

And the young queen's spirits crashed around her, causing her to bury her head in her hands out of sheer _mortification._

"...Who else knows?"

"Just me... I think?" Anna smiled gently, standing up and placing a hand on either shoulder, "but don't you worry, alright Els. We'll get through this! It's no problem!"

"...really?" Elsa raised her head, remembering just _how_ accepting her little sister was of... basically everything. And how stupid the notion of her rejecting this was in the first place...

"S-so... so what do we do?" Elsa glanced back at her beaming sister, half sheepish, half overwhelmingly grateful towards the redhead.

"Well that's simple." Anna smirked. Digging into the pockets of her jeans, she extracted and flipped open her phone, "we find you a girl!"

"Wait, what?" Elsa literally stepped back in surprise, "a-and you want me to talk to some random stranger online?"

"Well, kinda?" Anna shrugged, tapping away at some social media site, "I mean, better getting to actually know someone than just... admiring the certain physical aspects of nameless women on shady websites, right?"

"H-hey, no judging!" Elsa's temper spiked, "those sites were perfectly legit, okay? And aren't you doing the same thing right now?"

"Nnnope!" Anna giggled, still tapping away, "I'm gathering interest!"

"Interest in... what?"

"You, of course!" Anna shocked her sister once again, hitting the 'send' button and smirking, "alright, that should do it! Now we can see who's out there for ya!"

"H-how...?" The queen raised a cynical eyebrow, only to be interrupted by Anna's phone buzzing madly. Just seconds later...

"That's how!" Anna grinned, glancing at her phone and again tapping at it, "I sent out a message online, saying 'reblog I you're a girl and think queen Elsa is hot!', a-and we've got a hit!"

"...really?" Said queen muttered, torn between annoyed at Anna for taking things onto herself, and again surprised that something apparently positive came of it.

"Oop! Two hits!" Anna giggled, as her phone buzzed excitably once again, "three hits! O-oh wow, four-"

"Anna."

"Y-yeah?" The younger sister pocketed her phone again, paying attention to her sister and ignoring the buzzing in her jeans, "W-what is it?"

"Do you... think this is a good idea?" 

Her lips were thin and her hips were bolstered by her hands, indicating her displeasure, "I mean, what if these 'women' turn out to be creepy and disgusting? That could backfire horribly..."

"Ohh, relax Elsa! I won't let that happen!" Anna laughed away her concerns, "I'll be screening each and every one of them, to male sure they're not weird or anything, okay?"

"You're going to a lot of effort here..." Elsa looked suspicious.

"Pff, this is nothing." Anna grinned, hooking her arm around her sister's and dragging her away, "we've still gotta tell everyone first!"

"we've gotta what?!" Elsa gasped, breaking away instantly and withdrawing into herself, "n-no Anna. Bad idea..."

"Heyyy, it'll be fine, Elsa..." Anna soothed, pulling her sister into her chest in comforting embrace, "people are a lot more accepting of this nowadays. Trust me, you'll be fine."

"...promise?" Elsa mumbled, glancing up at her little sister.

"Oh, course!" Anna smirked, "and I've got a great way of letting everyone know, don't you worry!"

\-------------

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Anna yelled out into the crowds of town square, banging a kettle drum with a large spoon of all things and surprising Elsa once again, this time in the worst way possible. "Our queen Elsa will be having a lot of visitors soon! And these lovely ladies will be seeing you, the people of Arendelle, as their first impression of her!" Anna announced to her crowds, putting her drum and spoon down, "So we'd really, _really_ appreciate it if you'd treat them well, okay?"

Various muttering could be heard from the small crowd that had gathered around to hear the princess speak, while Elsa tried her utmost to suppress her sheer embarrassment;

 _'So much for modern days...'_ her thoughts collided ominously as Anna continued her little speech. _'A kettle drum? That's about as subtle as a neon sign! And they were more sophisticated in the middle ages!'_

However, she then berated herself for shaming Anna's efforts, even if it was internally. After all, Anna was doing _all of this..._

For her.

And that was amazing.

"S-s-so that's why lots of women will be visiting." Anna coughed as she wrapped up her speech. Cupping her hands together, she asked, "what're your guys' thoughts on this? Would you be okay with two queens ruling? Two girls, one chair, if you will?"

Once again, Elsa buried her face in her hand, while Anna flashed her a cheesy grin; clearly that bad pun was intentional.

The loudest silence echoed through the group of townspeople, and even Anna's nerves started to climb from the tension. However, her mindless optimism eventually paid off when an unmistakeably male voice punched a fist into the air; "YEAH!"

A slight chuckle rippled through the crowd afterwards, but it turns out that one raised fist was the confidence they needed. Happy murmuring dissolved into applause, followed by cheering! Success!

"See? Told ya they'd accept it!" Anna smirked, sidling up alongside her sister, "Just a matter of... wording."

Another buzz from her phone reminded her, however. "Oh yeah! Speaking of words..."

The phone was extracted once again, and Anna giggled excitedly, "I've gotta send some words to all these people!"

"All these people?" Elsa muttered, less than ecstatic. "Just _how many_ people are we talking here?"

"This many!" Anna grinned, and the queen's eyes bulged as she saw exactly how many. Oh gods... she panicked internally. How could THAT MANY women find her attractive?! They couldn't ALL be legit, could they?!

"W-well, AnnaBanana..." She flashed a nervous smile, "I-if you're sure, I'll... give this a shot."

"Heehee...!" Anna stamped her feet from happiness, "oh, this'll be awesome, Elsa! Just you wait!"

"Wait? How long?"

"Ohh, just go do queenly things for a while. Course, travel is a thing too, but you're in no rush, right?"

"I... guess not." A nervous titter escaped the queen's lips. Was this really a good idea?


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's 'queenly duties' were never exactly fun, involving everything from approving new facilities, to listening to the shady politician, to mitigating pointless arguments between the townspeople (her current favourite was 'He stole one of my sheep!' with the entire premise based on the fact that the plaintiff had miscounted), and even the occasional sentencing of law breakers.

Granted, this was more often than not a 'small' crime like petty theft (hence the previous argument), but to be a fair queen, Elsa had to also be a strict queen, and that meant dishing out punishments once in a while. Sentencing the criminal to a session of cleaning out Sven the reindeer's stable was usually punishment enough; re-offending in Arendelle was rare.

However, as important and engaging it was to be judge, jury and executioner in this kingdom of hers, Elsa simply couldn't concentrate today.

Perhaps it was because a 'trial' over who should take out the trash brought 'dull' to new levels, but it very well could've been because of the little 'arrangement' Anna had planned for her. She wasn't exactly one for suitors, not in this day and age, but with her sister going to all this effort, she very well couldn't refuse, could she?

And yet it had been four days since Anna started preparing.

Elsa squirmed on her throne, the little family quarrel barely registering in her ears. Was she... concerned? Worried even?

Why were things taking so long? Just how many people had Anna invited?!

Why, if Elsa didn't know any better, she could've sworn she was almost looking forward to the-

"BAM!" Anna burst out of nowhere, shocking the quarrelling family, and provoking an inhuman _shriek_ from the queen.

"GODS!" Elsa gasped, clutching at her startled heart and addressing her sister's sudden arrival, " _...please_ don't do that, Anna. You scared me half to death!"

"Well, if it's only _half_ to death..." Anna grinned, tapping a pen against what looked like a clipboard.

"I... take it you have something **important** to discuss?" Elsa's hand clawed at the armrest, "Because the Wittenroses and I are discussing a compelling issue, and we would rather not be interrupted?"

"O-oh, so you are!" Anna noticed at last, giving the family a friendly wave, "mornin' guys! Is it still the lawnmower issue?"

"...w-we're afraid not, your highness." The husband answered her with a bow, "but please, do continue. Your business must be more important than ours."

"Oh, I dunno..." Anna held back a laugh, "getting on top of chores is pretty important!"

"Anna." Her sister muttered, head in one hand, "could you please state your business?"

The queen forced a smile.

"B-business?" Anna stammered, "I don't have a - oh, yeah!"

Leaning inwards to speak more privately, she whispered from behind one hand, "It's readyyy..."

And Elsa went from groaning to choking in half a second.

"R- really?!" She spluttered, regaining her breath and her composure, only to meet with a furious nodding from her sister.

"Oh! Well, umm..." She hesitated, smoothing her hair down again and readjusting her dress, "M-Mr and Mrs Wittenrose, do you not think this quarrelling has gone on long enough? First the dishes, then the laundry, then the lawnmowing, and now the trash?"

Two pairs of feet shuffled anxiously in front of her.

"You are a family. A unit. One!" Elsa announced, having again reached her stride, "mere chores should not get the better of you all. Perhaps you can take turns with them?"

The Wittenrose parents stared at each other for a moment, seeming to realise just how pitiful their arguments were.

"Now, I'll leave it unto you both to decide who does what." Elsa said, standing from her throne, "and if these domestic issues trouble my court again, I'm afraid I shall have to be stricter with you both, and send you to a... 'team building exercise' down at the stable. How does that sound?"

"We... will work something out, your majesty." The Wittenrose mother spoke up, "a-and we're very sorry for troubling you."

"Just... don't make a habit of it." A wry smile touched at Elsa's lips, "N-now, I have some dire business to attend to, so I will have to go. Farewell, Mr and Mrs Wittenrose! You may see yourselves out."

Both parents looked to each other in confusion, as the queen and her sister disappeared down a hallway.

"W-what took so long?!" An impatient Elsa gasped, "It's been four days!"

"Heyyy, gimme a break! It was a lotta effort organising all this...!" Anna pouted. Elsa's impatience dropped down a notch to sympathy, and that sparked an instant grin from the princess.

"Heh. Gets her every time..."

"Anna!"

"Alright, alright!" Anna smirked, directing her sister into one of the castle's many unused rooms, "I've got everything all worked out. All you've gotta do is sit here, and talk. Like an interview!"

"...not exactly romantic." Elsa was torn between a sigh and a chuckle, taking a seat on the little chair and glancing around.

"Err, if you want, I can get candles and... stuff?" 

Anna's lack of knowledge on romance was showing.

_"Ohh, it'll be fine, Anna. We won't be here that long after all..."_

 

_"...will we?"_

 

" **Well...** " Anna smirked, scanning the clipboard with her eyes. Elsa gulped.

 

" **I'll just get things sorted.** " The redhead fought back a massive grin.

 

*tap-a-tap-a-tap-a-tap* her footsteps quietly tiptoed down the hallway. 

 

Dozens returned.

 

*rat-a-tat-a-rat-a-tat!*

 

Entering the room again, Anna smiled, and things began.

 

**"Right, first up, here's number one."**

**Rest assured; she's lots of fun!"**

"Hey, I'm Meg! I hail from Greece!

And you'd look  _great_ between my knees!"

_"Not the best of first impressions..."_

"You're super cute, that's my confession!" 

**"Oop, bad start! But we're not through!"**

**Loud but cute, here's number two!"**

"Hey, I'm Charlotte! Call me Lottie!

I heard rumours you're a hottie!"

_"What do you do in your spare time?"  
_

"I spend money, on clothes so fine!"

_"...Any hobbies? Please explain."_

"Well, I also like champagne?"

**"Ahh well, next up, number three!**

**I'd describe her, short and sweet."**

"Greetings, I am Fa Mulan.

I come to you from distant lands."

_"Oh, so young and so polite._

_You might just be my Mrs Right!_

_You say you come from far away?_

_What tales have you to tell today?"_

"Well, I'd say they don't come finer.

Than when I saved the whole of China?

I had to dress up like a man,

But I beat up an entire clan!

They ignored me 'cause I'm small,

But now I'm the one standing tall!"

_"She's strong, she's smart, and has great manners..._

_Oh, I love her! Great job, Anna!"_

**"Don't choose yet, we've plenty more!**

**Next up, let's see number four!"**

"Wilhelmina, pleased to meetcha.

Be the student, and I'll teach ya."

_"Wilhelmina, I'm sorry,_

_But I don't think you're right for me."_

"I'll make you feel just like a princess."

_"But I'm a queen?"_

"So? What's the difference?"

**"Number twelve, you'll take a liking!"**

"Hi, I'm Astrid! I'm a Viking!"

_"So, what do you do for fun?"_

"I ride dragons, in the sun!"

_"Dragons?! Aren't they all extinct?"_

"Nope! There's way more than you'd think!"

_"That's impressive! Could I see?!"_

"Sure! Perhaps you'll ride with me?"

_"Ooh, she's feisty!_

_Think I love her!"_

**"But let's wait!**

**Cause there's some others!"**

_"Dragon riding_

_With a viking?!_

_Or persuade_

_The little lady?"_

**"I'll put 'em both down,**

**As a maybe!**

**Get back in,**

**Cause there's still eighty!"**

"Hey, I'm Kairi, and I'll start,

By helping you unlock your heart?"

_"My heart's not locked; it's fine, you see._

_And aren't you a bit young for me?"_

"I guess that's true; I'm just fifteen,

But I just want to please my queen."

_"You're very sweet, and even bolder,_

_I'll have to wait until you're older."_

**"Right! Next up, it's twenty nine!"**

_"I don't have this kind of time..."_

**"But this one comes from Paris, France!**

**You don't wanna miss this chance!"**

"Hey, what's up? I'm Esmeralda,

an' I've got you under my spell, doll!"

_"So you say you come from France?"_

"I'll show you more than just a dance!"

_"Just what did you have in mind?"_

"Climb aboard, and let's decide!"

_"This one's spunky, FULL of life!_

_Ooh, she'd make a charming wife..."_

**"I'll give her name a little 'tick'!**

**But there's still more for you to pick!"**

"Konnichi wa! Sayaka desu!"

_"Sorry, I don't speak Japanese..."_

**"Alright, next up, forty four!"**

_"I can't take this any more...!"_

**"That's a shame, cause she's a redhead.**

**Miss this one, and you'll regret it!"**

"My name's Ariel; as for me,

I was born under the sea!"

_"...so that means that you're a mermaid?"_

"That's no longer, I am afraid.

"I got these legs, but lost my voice.

But that's okay; I made my choice!"

_"Cute, but rash, that's what I feel."_

**"Nope! She has to be ideal!"**

"Hello there, my name is Jasmine.

I must say, your hair is dazzling!"

_"Thank you dear, that's really nice,_

_May I ask; what is your vice?"_

"My pet Rajah; nice and snug!

I also have a magic rug!"

_"Is it just me, or was that crass?"_

**"Not sure, but did you check that ass?"**

_" Not the way you should behave!_

_I didn't know you went that way!"_

**"No, but it's a great behind!**

**Here's your next lady, fifty nine!"**

"Good afternoon, my name is Belle.

I hope that you are feeling well?"

_"It's a long day, I'm kinda weary,_

_But don't mind me! What's your story?"_

"My story has lots of reading,

Novels set my heart a-beating!"

_"Do you like romantic walks?_

_Or would you rather sit and talk?"_

"Either would be good for me,

It just depends on company."

**"Seventy four, she's pretty hot!**

**Hell, I'd take her on the-**

 

STOP!"

 

Anna's sentence was stopped cold by Elsa's sudden outburst. Lowering her clipboard, she mumbled, "I-is... something wrong?"

 

"I think I need a break...!" Elsa cried, bursting from her chair and exiting the room. 

 

"Aww, but! Hey, wait!" Anna cried, dropping the clipboard and chasing after her sister.

 

"I-I'm sorry, Anna. But that was just becoming too much for me!" Elsa fumed, throwing her hands out in frustration, "Just... gimme a moment, okay?"

"...alright." Anna smiled weakly, retreating back a few steps. "I'll just go... tell the girls."

*tap-a-tap-a-tap-a-tap* her shoes clapped across the floor as Anna disappeared, leaving the young queen on her own.

She let out a sigh and glanced at the sky outside, now a deep, velvety purple. Had she really just spent the entire day 'speed dating'?

Sitting on the stairs with her arms on her knees, Elsa felt the icy hand of depression take its grasp; perhaps this wasn't such a good idea...

"Ye haverin'?"

"Yeah, I -I guess..." The young queen answered, not even acknowledging the mystery voice before she sat down beside her.

"wait, what's that word mean?"

"Taking yer time." The voice said, causing Elsa to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Havin' trouble makin' a decision," the exotic sounding voice explained more clearly, and this grabbed Elsa's attention fully.

"How did you..." She began, looking up and meeting her visitor's gaze. Of all the women she'd met today, this one was the first to actually make eye contact with her.

With their crystal blue colour visible in even this limited light, Elsa felt herself making more contact with those eyes than perhaps was healthy. A wild mane of hair accompanied this stranger's otherwise demure features, like an autumnal waterfall, cascading messily down to the young girl's chest.

"I know the look." She smiled, bringing her knees up to her chest as she sat beside the queen, "all this stress of a suitor, and yer not even sure if yer ready yet. And then there's misunderstandings, and next thing ye know, you're on a plane to another country, to meet a lass ye know nothin' about, and things are expected to go _just_ fine. Sound about right?"

"Well, yes, umm..." Elsa hesitated, her mind piecing this stranger's cryptic words together as she spoke, "I-I'm sorry, what number were you? Did we meet?"

"Fraid not." Said the redhead, "ye had a bit of a breakdown, y'see? So I figured I'd meet ye for myself."

"...sorry." Elsa mumbled, her spirits at an all time low, "t-today's just been stressful, and-"

"And ye didn't wannae disappoint yer sister?" She smirked, daring to rest a hand on the queen's shoulder. Elsa didn't shrug the hand away, speaking volumes for both parties.

"Oh, and I'm no' a number." She grinned, "I'm a Merida. Hail from DunBroch, over that way."

Merida the wild haired redhead pointed vaguely in a direction that Elsa surmised as '...west? No, south west', and to her surprise, a smile tugged at her lips.

"Ohh, I can see it from here." She chuckled weakly, watching the younger girl's eccentric actions with a surprising fondness, as if she'd known the lass for years.

"So, you know the pain of this, do you?" She asked, to which the redhead nodded aggressively, "mind if I ask?"

"Aye, no bother." Merida smiled, giving the queen's shoulder a cute but unnecessary squeeze, "basically, my parents want me to me to marry a man in order to unite our kingdoms. Problem is, they were all ogres! Ah couldnae understand one, the second belonged under a bridge, and the third had all the manners of a Glaswegian on a pub crawl!"

In spite of barely understanding her new acquaintance's dialect, Elsa found herself oddly charmed by this charismatic redhead.

"And then there's the problem where I'm not exactly into men..." Merida held back a laugh, "Ohh, if mam knew I was seein' a woman, she'd have a coronary!"

Taken aback by this sudden burst of manic energy, bordering on delight at such a macabre topic, Elsa decided that it was probably best for a new one.

"So... would marrying a woman help your kingdom?"

"Well..." Merida was hesitant, tapping a finger across her lips, "I wouldnae mind, nor would my dad. Mam's a different matter, though."

"Well, would it change her mind if she saw how happy it made you?" The queen asked, causing Merida to widen her eyes in slight shock.

"It might." She shrugged, less than optimistic, "mam likes to live her life through me. It's always 'do this, Merida.', 'do that, Merida', 'no, ye can't have a sword fighting contest indoors, Merida!'"

"She doesnae understand me..." Merida sighed, her head in her hands.

"Well..." Elsa readied herself, "there's no saying she'll be _un_ happy, right?"

Merida raised her head, and looked the young queen in the eye. Elsa gulped down nerves;

"M-maybe you'd... want to give this a try?"

"What?!" Merida gasped, throwing her arms out from sheer reflex, "Y-ye actually wanna?!"

"Well..." The queen was hesitant, "out of all the... however many women I've seen tonight, you're the only one who actually _talked_ to me. Everyone else was just small talk or sex talk. Not a conversation..."

"Aye, I suppose that's true." Merida agreed, "well, if yer sure ye want me..."

The redhead stood up, and offered a hand, "number eighty three. Pleased te meet ye, yer highness."

* * *

 

Shoes clapping down the moonlit hallway, a concerned Anna was now in pursuit of her sister. After having 'appeased' the dozen or so women that hadn't been seen yet, she decided that she'd find Elsa, and see if she could convince the queen to see the last few; even if it was for completion's sake alone.

"Ellllllsaaaaa~" she called down the hallway, clipboard still in hand as she wandered aimlessly. Only having a rough idea of where she even ran to, and doubting she'd still be there, Anna knew that the standard shot in the dark was her only shot. Elsa wasn't one for keeping her phone on her, because that meant she could be contacted, and subsequently dragged into her royal responsibilities, far too easily.

"Elsaaa?" Anna called again, her sporadic darting across the floor doing little to aid her search, "did you wanna finish that list? If not, we could both just hit a nightclub, and-"

But the princess' ears picked up on a soft giggling from down another corridor. Could that be her?

Running her hands along the wall, Anna slowly gravitated towards the source of the giggling;

"An-and then my Da said," an unfamiliar voice echoed, causing Anna to quicken her pace,

"'After all, It's panda-monium in here!'"

Anna then heard two voices roar with laughter. One of them was definitely her sister Elsa, which gave her at least some peace of mind, however the second still had her suspicions roused. It wasn't an Arendelle accent, that was for sure.

"Okay, that's a pretty good one." Elsa's chuckle echoed down the halls towards Anna, "let me tell you about the time I almost-"

"Elsaaa!" Anna gasped, bursting out of an adjacent hallway and surprising the queen for the umpteenth time today.

"A-Anna!" Elsa shrieked back a response and clutching her weary heart, "Wh-where did you-"

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" The younger sister gasped, falling to her knees and embracing the queen in a bone crushing hug, "there's still plenty more girls to see, and - oh, I see you've met one of them!"

"Aye, she has." Merida spoke from the other side of Elsa, "an' we're gettin' along nicely, aren't we?"

"Oh ay-" Elsa began, about to mimic Merida's speech, however she cleared her throat and corrected herself, "y-yes, we are! We've so much in common, and so much to talk about, and-"

"and the fun's only just getting started!" Merida grinned, wrapping her arms around the queen's chest, causing the deathly pale Elsa to blush a faint pink.

"O-oh. So I... did good?" Anna surmised, extricating herself from the two of them and straightening herself out, "this thing was actually a success?!"

"Yes, Anna." The queen smiled, letting out a slight giggle as Merida nuzzled her cheek with her nose, "you did a great job!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was gonna be a one shot. I decided the first chapter was getting a bit long, and needed an excuse for time passage. This solved both problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people. Just a one shot from a prompt I found on live journal: http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=6647955#t6647955
> 
> Inspiration started flowing, and next thing I knew, here it was! Title's very WIP, but hey. :D


End file.
